Chronicles of Olympus
by Darth Lumiya Skywalker
Summary: Drabbles, one-shots sobre deuses. Casais diversos. Humor, drama, um pouco de tudo.
1. Chapter 1

**Casamento**

Caminhava de um lado para outro na sala do trono, enquanto aquela criaturinha encontrava-se em um canto. Às vezes mirava os olhos tão negros na deusa, que lhe lançava olhares de puro ódio, como se tivesse culpa. Sua impaciência só aumentava, afinal, como é que o marido demorava tanto? Céus, nem mulheres demoravam tanto assim. Mas não, Hades, o todo poderoso do submundo tem que demorar séculos pra aparecer, e provavelmente, fazer uma entrada dramática. Estava cansada disso. E aquela pirralha fora a gota d'água. Finalmente passos puderem ser ouvidos ecoando no mármore. Seu marido, Hades dera finalmente o ar de sua graça ali.

– **Já estava achando que havia morrido, amor.** – comentou, sarcástica, sem o mínimo traço de como sempre, Hades sentou-se em seu trono e virou-se para gritar um pouco com ela.

– **PERSÉFONE! NÃO SEJA SARCÁSTICA COMIGO! E PORQUE DIABOS TEM UM SEMIDEUS AQUI, MULHER?** – gritou, educado como -se a revirar os olhos, a rainha do submundo puxou a semideusa para perto do deus.

– **Não reconhece sua própria cria, Hades? DIGA-ME QUAL É A SUA DIFICULDADE COM A PALAVRA FIDELIDADE?** – berrou pra ele, saindo da fachada calma.

Andava de um lado para o outro e a semideusa ali presente estava confusa. Para piorar a situação, um aroma de campo pode ser sentido e logo Deméter estava ali também.

– **AAH NÃO! DEMÉTER, VAI PLANTAR BATATINHAS NA ESCADA DO PALÁCIO NO OLIMPO VAI!** – Hades não suportava quando a mãe de Perséfone se intrometia nos assuntos dele com a esposa.

Mas a deusa da colheita nem mesmo tomou conhecimento do berro do genro. Caminhou até a semideusa e levantou a cabeça da mesma, fitando os olhos negros que estavam encobertos pelos cabelos loiros.

**- EU TE DISSE MINHA FILHA, EU DISSE! ESSE SAFADO NÃO PRESTA! MAIS UMA CRIA! EU DISSE, MAS VOCÊ COMEU A MALDITA ROMÃ!** – começou Deméter, porém Perséfone a cortou logo. Com um movimento da mão direita pediu para a mãe se calar e, com um gesto da mão esquerda, sumiu com a semideusa.

– **É PEDIR DEMAIS MARIDO, É? PEDIR QUE VOCÊ TENTASSE PELO MENOS NÃO FECUNDAR AS MALDITAS VADIAS MORTAIS? VOCÊ TEM QUE ME DAR TANTO DESGOSTO?** – Perséfone berrava, agitava as mãos, parava dramaticamente.

E Hades só olhava esperando sua vez de gritar. Deméter só esperava sua vez de criticar o genro indesejado, como vinha fazendo há muito tempo.

– **NÃO ME IRRITE, PERSÉFONE! NÃO ESTOU PRA VOCÊ HOJE!** – cortou o deus do submundo, calando a mulher com um gesto da mão. Isso foi a deixa de Deméter.

– **AHH, MAS EU TE DISSE, MINHA FILHA! NÃO COMA A ROMÃ, SEU PAI VAI RESOLVER! MAS SUA TEIMOSIA EXTREMA! PARECE ATÉ ANFITRITE, COITADA, PRISIONEIRA DE POSEIDON!** - o monólogo continuaria, se a própria Perséfone não tivesse interrompido. Levantando a cabeça decidida, começou a andar pra longe do marido.

– **É ISSO! ANFITRITE! VOU VISITÁ-LA!** – exclamou, correndo para fora da sala. Deméter a seguiu, deixando um Hades incrédulo no recinto.

– **PERSÉFONE! VAI ONDE? EU DEIXEI? NÃO ME IGNORE, MULHER! VOCÊ PEDIU PERMISSÃO? VOLTE AQUI, CRIATURAAA! PERSÉEEEEEEFONE!**

N/A: De onde saiu isso? Pergunto-me isso até agora. Mas achei que Hades tem muito cara de quem faz isso. Pois é. Aceito sugestões por review, bjs


	2. Chapter 2

**Quando Ártemis diz não, é não**

- Não seja chata, Ártemis!

- Eu já disse que não Apolo!

- Mas, eu juro que não ia atrapalhar.

- Você não vai. Ponto.

- Pode ser minha única oportunidade neste século!

- Como se eu ligasse Apolo, sinceramente.

- ...

- O que foi agora?

- ...

- Não adianta fazer bico, não vai e pronto.

- ...

- Não me ignore, Apolo!

- ...

- Hm... nada disso... nada do que você fizer vai me fazer mudar de ideia.

- Tem certeza?

- Hmmmm... talvez isso fizesse, mas não.

- O que é que eu queria mesmo?

- Não lembro... mas vai continuar não tendo.

- Já tinha adivinhado, não posso ter nada do que eu quero com você.

- Não pode ter, mas provoca.

- Claro, esta é a graça de ser o mais velho.

- Você não é o mais velho, somos gêmeos.

- Preciso mesmo te convencer?

- Hmm, não, vou te deixar ganhar essa.

- ...

- Apolo, quando eu disser não, é não.

**N/A:** Uau, isso foi quase um incesto. Putz. Tive vontade de escrever uma ficlet agora, 2:03 da madrugada. Levem em consideração que namorar irmão não é crime/pecado/seiláoque na Grécia antiga. Zeus e Hera são irmãos. E, se eu tivesse um irmão quente como Apolo, mesmo com voto de castidade, eu pegaria ele, é.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zeus, eu quero férias**

- Marido?

- O que foi, Hera?

- Aqui está chato, não?

- Não.

- ...

- ...

- Apolo viajou.

- ...

- Levou Ártemis e Latona – urgh – para o Hawaii. Ele disse que Ártemis precisa curtir mais o Sol. Eu não entendi, mas ok.

- Ótimo.

- ...

- Fala logo o que você quer, Hera, e pare de me amolar.

- ...

- O que foi?

- Está sendo grosso comigo, Zeus. O que a psicóloga disse?

- Que eu devo ser paciente. Continua, mulher.

- E acho que podemos fazer algo igual.

- ...

- ...

- Isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de Latona ter ido, não é?

- ORA, era só o que faltava? Acha que eu tenho ciúme dela com seus bastardos?

- Acho.

- Talvez tenhamos que voltar para a psicóloga, o que acha?

- Não, eu não acho. Você não tem ciúmes, amor.

- Ótimo.

- ...

- ...

- PRA ONDE INFERNOS VOCÊ QUE IR, HERA?

- Não grita comigo. Vou ligar pra psicóloga.

- Não, tudo menos isso. Diga, queria, pra onde desejas ir?

- Hawaii.

- ...

- ...

- Tem certeza que não é ciúmes?


	4. Chapter 4

**Athena quer jogar xadrez**

- Ares?

- Hmm?

- Está fazendo o que?

- Polindo minha lança, inteligência.

- Grosso, idiota, inútil!

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Quero jogar xadrez.

- Ótimo, sabidinha.

- Vai jogar xadrez comigo.

- Não, eu não vou.

- Vai discutir comigo, Ares?

- Não, não vou.

- Ótimo.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Não pode fazer isso, acéfalo!

- Porque não?

- Porque isso é um bispo, só anda na diagonal, besta!

- Isso é um bispo? Achei que era a rainha.

- ARGH! Desisto.

- ...

- ...

- ...

-Preciso de algo pra me ocupar.

- Acho que tenho uma ideia.

- ...

- ...

- Então, o que acha desta ocupação.

- Hmm, pelo menos isso você sabe fazer.

- Sabidinha?

- O que você quer?

- Só...cala a boca ok?

- Hm...acho que eu posso fazer isso.

- Obrigado.

**N/A: **Uau, isso pareceu pornográfico. Mas não foi, mantenham as mentes limpas. Foi tão repentino isso, no meio de um episódio de The Big Bang Theory. Well, sem nenhuma qualidade. Beijos.


End file.
